


But First...

by darling_pet



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, End of the World, F/M, Fangirls, Feelings, First Meetings, Flirting, Grinding, Kissing, No Sex, Not quite an M rating, Ragnarok, Reader-Insert, Romance, Rutting, Selfies, Short, Suggestive Themes, Wine, almost gets there though, introductions, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 18:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12636750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Your friends spot Thor in the street and are dying to take a selfie with him. You'd rather chat up his devastatingly handsome brother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This shall be dubbed a RagnaDrabble!

“Oh my God!” One of your friends squeals while the other one points frantically in shock.

“Like, literally though!”

You wonder what it is this time. It's usually quite difficult to tell with them.

Sale at Barneys?

Broke a nail?

Another classic New York robbery taking place? Those are always exciting to watch go down...

But no – Just as they point him out they both let out a high pitched, “ _Thor_!”

Your friends think they see Thor everywhere they go. Like the one dude that goes to their gym or the barista who works in the coffee shop near their shared apartment. However, they might actually be right this time. The long-haired blond in the hoodie definitely looks like a dead ringer for one of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, but unlike your friends, that's not what catches _your_ eye.

Next to the commonly dressed God of Thunder, looking fine as hell in an all black suit and tie is Loki. Thor's adversary and bad boy brother. Your friends routinely call you psychotic for majorly crushing on the guy that tried and almost succeeded in taking over New York a few years ago.

To each their own.

“Do you think he'd let us take a selfie with him?” your taller friend wonders.

“We _have_ to ask him,” conspires the other. The two leave you in the dust and dart across the street. You sigh, jogging to catch up with them.

They get right up in there, too, asking for their beloved selfie, with peace signs and practically feeling Thor up. Thor appears kind enough, though, even offering a hero's smile.

Loki, on the other hand, stands off to the side looking annoyed. You're pretty sure he rolls his eyes at the situation, then he shoves his hands in his pockets and looks at the ground. Saying Loki doesn't get much love these days after what he did is probably an understatement. Maybe you could change that a little.

You find yourself close beside him now and even his presence has you weak in the knees.

“Listen,” you say to him, holding out your phone. “I'm sorry, I know it's idiotic, but would you mind...?”

“Me?” Loki frowns in confusion. “Surely, you must be mistaking me for someone else.”

“Loki. God of Mischief,” you confirm your knowledge of him. _And sexiness, damn,_ but you keep that part to yourself. “A pleasure to meet you.”

He looks you up and down with piercing emerald eyes. “My dear, the pleasure is all _mine_.”

You offer your phone to him to take the photo, as his arms are longer. Loki's free hand finds your waist, and it feels like it's burning a hole in you. He makes a gorgeous smirk to the camera and captures the picture.

“Thank you.”

He holds up a hand as if to say, _no worries._

Before you leave to catch up with your friends, you work up the courage to tell him one last thing. You touch his shoulder and stand tiptoe to whisper in his ear.

“You may not have taken New York, but you can take _me_ anytime.”

That's when you saunter off up the street to where your friends are giggling over their shared experience, but not before turning back to Loki. The raven-haired god winks at you as if promising something.

Okay, so maybe you've died and gone to Valhalla.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the original story did so well, I’ve written a Part 2 featuring a racy make-out session verging on some kind of mature rating (but not quite!). Okay, the story: so let's pretend Loki managed to flee a “Hela-Dangerous” situation (pun intended) and fled back to New York...

You still can't believe that happened today.

The whole selfie moment with Loki plays on repeat in your mind for the rest of the afternoon and it's more than enough to keep you good and happy for a long time coming. You had parted ways with your friends, and after running some errands that couldn't be put off any longer, you return to your apartment building, finding a tall, lean body blocking the front door.

_No way._

“L-Loki?”

He turns at the sound of his name, and upon seeing your face, he grins. Loki is still dressed in his drop-dead sexy black suit from before, but his hair looks like it's been whipped around in the wind.

_Damn._

“Why, hello again,” he says. “I don't believe I caught your name the last time we met.” You tell the god your name, still shocked he's standing in front of your building, and invite him up to your place because you'd be an absolute fool not to. Loki follows close behind on the way up and you can feel his eyes on you without needing to look back. It's a rush.

“Tell me, why did you track me down?” you ask, now unlocking your door.

“You are the only soul in this city I have met that doesn't look at me with fear and hatred,” he admits. “I wanted to see you again before...”

“Before...?” you press.

“Before the end of the worlds.”

“ _What_?”

“I have only recently learned Ragnarok has been set in motion. By my _sort-of_ elder sister, no less. Now _that_ was a shock...”

“I bet.” It's still fresh in the air – the nearing end of everything, straight from the mouth of a god.

_I need a drink._

Heading straight for the kitchen, you bust out some wine you had been saving for a special occasion and like hell if this wasn't one. You pour the drink into two glasses and hand one to Loki, brushing his hand in the process. The touch is electric.

You swallow hard.

“So, the end of the world... it's really happening, then?”

“I'm afraid so,” he says, putting his wine glass down on the coffee table and inches closer to you. “Shall we make the best of our last living moments _together_?”

_Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?_

Loki smiles deviously. The same one plastered along with the news headlines all those years ago. The one you fell for.

You never stood a chance against that smile.

Loki lifts your chin slightly to look at him, quickly becoming lost in the way he's looking at you. When he finally closes the gap between you two, you feel his hard body through his sleek suit. As he begins to remove his blazer (not fast enough, in your opinion), you find enough courage to loosen his tie and begin to unbutton his perfectly fitted shirt.

Your fingers roam across his chest – you just need to feel him. To know he's real and not a myth like some people choose to believe. It's when Loki sits and pulls you down onto his lap that you become aware how _real_ he really is. You gasp, but it's quickly swallowed by Loki's lips on yours. The kiss is desperate and messy and just what the moment calls for.

Those invisible little sparks people always talk about – you can feel them working their magic. Everything is hectic, hands are everywhere, yours raking through his wild hair and his running all up and down your body. It's hard to breathe when he's stealing your breath away with only the way he touches you.

When the god starts nipping at your ear, you know you're done for. He sprinkles hungry kisses down your jawline and back to your swollen lips. Loki's got you practically panting in his lap now, blowing past the point of no return.

You need more.

Unleashing the primal instincts inside you, your hips seem to take a mind of their own as you start to rut against him. This brings out a deep growl from Loki, which only spurs you on to grind down on him harder. He snatches your wrists, causing you to stop your motions in shock. You meet Loki's eyes, which were once a shiny green, but have turned black with lust. For a split second, you think you've done something wrong, but once he manages to pin you down under him on the couch, you know you've done something very _right_.

His hands reach for your zipper, but the moment he does, there's a banging on your door. You both remain frozen in place, not knowing how to handle this sudden stop in proceedings. Then, the door bursts open, revealing a distressed Thor.

“ _Brother_!” Thor shouts. “Now is not the time to copulate with the Midgardians. The fate of the Nine Realms rests in our hands!”

Loki drops his head with displeasure towards his cock-blocking brother and lets out an almost strangled sigh. “You couldn't have _waited_?”

“The Goddess of Death waits for no one. Neither can we.” Thor makes eye contact with you still pinned under Loki. “Uh... hi,” he says awkwardly.

“Hello,” you turn your head to the side to greet him.

“Have we met?”

“Um, I was with the selfie girls earlier.”

“Ah, yes. See, brother, people like you.”

Loki slaps a hand to his forehead and asks in annoyance, “Can you _leave_? I will be out in a minute.”

“Yes, right.” Thor backs away towards the door. He waves at you. “Goodbye.”

“Bye.”

Loki makes another frustrated noise after Thor leaves. “I apologize for that oaf,” he says, still hovering over top of you.

“It is what it is.”

“I regret to say I must go.”

“Will I ever see you again?” There's a short pause where his eyes dart down to you biting your lip, then back up to meet your gaze.

“Should I survive Ragnarok and all it brings, nothing could stop me from seeing you again.” You smile at the possibility. “But first... the Nine Realms need saving.”

“My saviour...”

Loki looks genuinely surprised you said this, but he tries to hide it by planting one last hard kiss to your lips. And then, he's gone as fast as he came.

Well, almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *holds sign over head* “Forever Loki Trash.” I hope this was an adequate sequel. I think this will be the end of this particular story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
